User talk:Hero King Marth/2017
User rights titles Hello! I was wondering how you'd feel about renaming the Bureaucrat, Admin, and Chat Moderator buttons that appear to the right of our usernames to something else? I was thinking we could make it a little more personalized for the wiki and rename Bureaucrat to "God" or "Deity," Admin to "Angel," and Chat Moderator to "Centurion." Alternatively, if you don't want special titles showing up for entire groups of users, I could probably implement custom buttons for individual users instead, though they'd probably display alongside the standard user rights titles. 8bitPit (talk) 04:34, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :Sure, I discussed this with Roy, and we both don't have a problem with that idea. c: Though, we do suggest that "Bureaucrat" should preferably be renamed "Deity". Thanks! ★Marth 07:55:56|February 02, 2017 ★ ::No problem! And yeah, I was also leaning more toward "Deity" myself. ::Anyway, I've gone ahead with the changes! If there's any problems, please let me know. c: 8bitPit (talk) 09:06, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Rules Hello! Would it be okay if I touched up the Rules page a bit? I know we don't get unruly users very often, but I'd like to solidify our rules just in case. If you'd like, I could run my edits by you before posting them to the Rules page! c: 8bitPit (talk) 01:08, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :I don't mind. I'm not as active as you are anyway, and I trust your editing decisions. c: The rules haven't been changed in a long time; the last time I edited it was just for fixing grammar and presentation style, but I've never actually changed the content of the rules that was originally made by the first bureaucrats before they became inactive. So if you have any ideas for tweaking the rules page, go right on ahead! Of course, I'll check it when you're done, but I doubt I'd be changing anything, ha-ha. ★Marth 08:38:20|February 21, 2017 ★ ::Honestly... The entire rule page is pretty bad. Everything on this wiki has usually just been handled by admin discretion, some of what is written on that page is downright stupid anyway (like the infinite bans and no swearing in chat), so change it however you want (within reason of course :P). Fang³ (Talk) 12:27, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :::EDIT: Wikia has deleted my signature template T_T Fang³ (Talk) 12:28, February 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::Lol, Marth you're not meant to edit signatures :p I meant the template that had my signature must have been deleted. Fang³ (Talk) 10:57, February 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::Alright, I've gone ahead with the changes! I was actually planning on submitting them yesterday, but I didn't have any internet for 24 hours... :::::But anyway, feel free to check out my changes and edit them if you'd like! However, keep in mind that I decided to keep the wording on "ban indefinitely" since I felt it made the consequences for breaking rules a little more flexible. 8bitPit (talk) 20:09, February 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I know you meant the template, Fang³. I'm just editing your signatures 'cause the broken links are bothering me. :P ::::::Thanks, 8bitPit! Due to lack of time, I just skimmed over your changes, but the page looks pretty good to me. And it's not like I don't trust you anyway. c: ★Marth 05:16:42|February 23, 2017 ★ Front page changes Hello! As you might have noticed, I've gone ahead and made some changes to the front page—in particular, I made minor cosmetic changes, added sections for an introduction, the Fanon wiki, and "Did you know," removed the "Featured article" and "Featured video" sections, and merged the "Games" and "Characters" sections. Please let me know what you think of these changes, and if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. c: 8bitPit (talk) 02:26, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :That's fine. It looks much cleaner this way, so I like it better than the last one. I wasn't the one who initially designed the front page anyway, ha-ha. Anyway, thanks for your hard work! ★Marth 07:56:16|April 06, 2017 ★ New Wordmark Hello! It's been a while since I messaged you last, huh? xD Anyway, even though I already approached you about replacing this wiki's wordmark quite some time ago, I wanted your opinion on replacing it once again. I feel like the previous wordmark's style was too outdated, so I tried to make a new one that more closely resembled Kid Icarus: Uprising's finalized logo. Normally I'd wait for your word before applying these changes, but I've decided to go ahead with the changes beforehand since you haven't been around in a while and I was unsure how long it would take you to get back to me. But I'd still like your opinion just in case you think the new one is bad so we can revert it, or if you have any suggestions. c: 8bitPit (talk) 01:53, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, it's fine! I love the new wordmark; it's wonderful. You did a great job. :) :(Normally I would be around more, but other than school keeping me busy, I basically rage-quit editing so much on the wiki after the editing-every-day achievement reset on me over 3 times whenever I'm over half-way done to a full year. Sorry, it's an immature reason; I know. >.<) ★Marth 06:16:18|October 25, 2017 ★ ::Thank you! I'm glad you like it. ::And I completely understand. I was aiming for that badge since the first day I edited the wiki, and there were a few times I nearly missed a day and panicked. xD But more than anything else, I'm just glad to see that you're still hanging around, even if you aren't editing like you used to! c: 8bitPit (talk) 18:24, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :::It's really nice, isn't obnoxious or takes up too much space :o good job Fang (Talk) 02:25, November 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thank you! I'm still considering making some small adjustments to it (like maybe blending the colors more), but I'm glad it's already well-received as it is now. c: 8bitPit (talk) 18:34, November 1, 2017 (UTC)